Spitfire
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: She was always tempestuous, even for a woman. Like a wildfire. Like a flame. Passionate. Rash. Unpedictable. Maybe that's why he's fallen in love with her; with his master, with this spitfire who loves him so very, very much. NarutoxKirche. Fluff!


**A/N: Gah! Someone wanted me to make a Naruto crossover with the lovely Kirche, so here I is! Hope you enjoy it! And before any of you ask, she is not a Void Mage! Last I checked, all those spots were taken! Therefore a familair will indeed be summoned...it just won't be entirely human, as opposed to the human Saito.**

_My passion burns brighter than any flame._

_~Kirche._

**Firebrand**

Today was the day that the first years would summon their familairs.

Kirche was daughter of a Germanian military family; excellence ran in her veins. She was confident in her ability. She knew she would be able to summon a powerful familair, as firey as her surname. Anything would be better than that Zero Louise. Still, Kirche wanted to summon a superb partner. A partner among partners. An entity of power and brilliance and charm and wit, one that would be her equal in every way possible.

One by one, she watched her fellow students have their turn. First Guiche. He summoned a mole. Tabitha came next. Her familair was a dragon, no less! A dragon! Now that would be tough to beat. Dragons were notoriously rare partners, and were said to even be able to take on human guise when they so pleased. Snakes, owls, hawkes, frogs, larks and all, she watched her fellow classmates claim their life partners, one by one.

And then, at long last, it was her turn.

"You may begin." Mr. Colber stepped aside, gesturing with his wand. "Please, summon your familair."

Kirche exhaled softly.

_'I can do this.'_

She would summon a familair.

_'I can do this.'_

An ally.

_'I can do this!'_

A partner!

Taking out her wand, she fixed her gaze on the sky and began the incantation.

"My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst," Kirche started and the ground around her began to glow blue. "The pentagon which holds the five powers, in front of my familiar and I, open the gate."The light expanded and a large circle appeared on the ground in the shape of pentagon with a star in the center. "Appear before me now, as I bid, as I command! My familiar!" Suddenly a green sphere of energy appeared in front of her which everyone recognised as a portal. This was it! Her familair would come through this portal! Only, nothing happened.

Flames spewed forth from it, gushing wildly out of the portal. White and black. Azure and crimson. Saffron and Emerald. All these colors, all these flames, licked across portals and other portals alike, shining with a white-hot intensity. And then, just when Kirche was certain the flames couldn't grow to be any hotter than they already were...

A figure exploded out from the green portal and knocked Kirche to the ground. The portal collapsed a second later and offered a loud groan as the figure atop her stirred. He had blond hair, blue eyes and wore a black jumpsuit with numerous orange patches on it. Atop this outrageous orange and black he wore a flowing red coat with black flames embroidered alongside the edges, lending him a rather fearsome appearance.

And his hand was massaging her right breast.

Kirche blinked.

"It's...a human," she said in surprise, not at all flustered by the hand groping at her chest. If anything she rather liked the way he molded her nipple between his fingers. Wait a second. He wasn't quite human. Nine tails of crimson protruded from his back, emerging from just below the cloak. In place of human ears, twin tufts of fur stuck up among his hair; twin specks of bright, orange fur that she at once recognized as the ears of a kitsune.

A fox.

Kirche had summoned a fox spirit as her familair. But this was not an it. It did not walk on fours, as most creatures did. It was a boy. But a boy, did not look at her with subtle fury and ferocity; nor did a boy growl when she made an effort to rise.

In her eyes, this was a man.

He blinked down at her, eyes flying wide and disbelieving once he realized where his hand was.

"Your name?" She asked the youth.

"Na-Naruto." He seemed somewhat submissive now that she met his gaze. "Uzumaki Naruto." Pity. They'd have to do something about that. Kirche propped herself up on her elbows, smiling softly at her handsome familair. _Lucky!_ She laughed inwardly. _Let's see Louise top this one!_ Naruto was indeed a handsome familiar, and Kirche found herself scratching him behind the ears almost before she knew what she was doing.

Naruto practically purred.

"Good boy!" Kirche cooed, adoring her partner. "Good boy, Naruto!" She instructed, holding forth her wand, "Look, Tabitha! Look at my familair!"

"Cute." Her friend remarked, glancing up from her book in the direction of Naruto. Were her cheek unusually red? Strange. Tabitha almost never displayed any real interest in boys. That she suddenly found Kirche's familair to be cute was rather endearing. Still, it was time to seal the deal.

"Naruto, hold still!"

Kirche brought her wand to Naruto's forehead where his hitai-ate was still worn and began the spell. "My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst," pentagon which holds the five powers, bless this individual and make him my familiar," she then leaned in and kissed him full on the lips making his eyes go wide at the contact. Naruto froze. His eyes flew open and he tried to protest, but her tongue silenced him. By then the deed was done and Kirche pulled away.

There was a silence. A silence in which nothing happened.

Then Naruto screamed.

Searing pain boiled across his legs. It felt like they were withering away, moving at such a speed that should not be possible, even for a spirit of flame. And then, as swiftly as the pain had come, it was gone. Naruto slumped on the ground with a groan, eerily aware of his master's soothing hand upon his back. His legs felt so much lighter now, even without the weight of his memories to weigh them down. He felt as if he could clear the tower in a singe bound.

And he might have, were it not for the blackness pressing on the corners of his vision. Kirche kept patting him, unaware of the pain obscuring his mind, She remained focused upon Louise as the girl successfully summoned a familair all her own...another boy. This one was clearly human. There were no animal features to be seen upon him, nor the likeness of any beast or spirit.

Naruto might have thought on it some more, were it not for the world spinning beneath his feet. His vision swam with flames, threatening to blot out all else. His body turned white hot, singing his masters hands even as she heldhim. So this was it then. He was going to die, without any knowledge of himself or his past? Just like that?

"Naruto?" Kirche's voice resounded through his thoughts, suddenly concerned. "Naruto?" She shook her familair lightly, her gloating gone. "Are you alright? Hey! Talk to me! Say something! Anything ! Please! Naruto!"

Naruto only groaned as the blackness swallowed him up.

_"Bloody hell..._

**A/N: And there you have it! Naruto as Kirche's familair! I wonder how he and Saito will get along in the coming months (and seasons) to come! Don't worry if you're afraid that Kirche will be her usual, snobby self. She won't! She'll mature, just as she does throughout the series! Thank goodness for that! But until that time, poor Naruto is going to have his hands fulll...in more ways than one! Mwahahaha!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
